In the art of display technique, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display device has gained more attentions due to its features such as wide color gamut, wide view angle, thinness, lightness, low energy consumption, high response speed, high contrast, bendable capability and the like, and increasingly becomes one of main trends in the art of display technique.
In practical applications, a light-emitting material of the OLED display device would be aged gradually as the display time lapses, which results in a reduction of the light-emitting efficiency; affecting a display effect significantly. The solution to the above issue is mainly to adjust a gamma voltage so as to restore the display effect: that is, at present, those skilled in the art generally adopt a GAMMA 2.2 curve as a standard gamma curve, and adjust the gamma voltage so as to guarantee a consistency of the gamma curve of the OLED display device with the standard gamma curve.
Nevertheless, it is known to the inventors that there is only one set of gamma voltage data included in the OLED display device, and thus after the OLED device is aged, it is necessary to return the OLED device to the factory to adjust the gamma voltage. On the basis of this, to implement the adjustment of the gamma voltage, it needs to collect the luminance of an image by a luminance sampling apparatus, then convert the same to gray levels (i.e., gamma voltage values) by computation, and download the data to a Timer Control Register (TCON) integrated circuit; thus, the procedure of the adjustment is relatively complex. It can be seen that in the above method, when the gamma voltage of the OLED display device needs to be adjusted, it is necessary to return the OLED display device to the factory to perform the complex adjustment, which renders troubles and high cost for the customer in use and after-sales service.